This application claims priority of Taiwanese application no. 091218420, filed on Nov. 15, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external power supply module, more particularly to an external power supply module that is adapted to be disposed in a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable electronic apparatus 8, such as a portable computer, is usually powered by an internal battery (not shown) or by an external power supply module 9. Since the capacity of the internal battery only permits operation of the electronic apparatus 8 for a few hours, which is insufficient for long durations of use, the external power supply module 9 has thus become an essential component of the electronic apparatus 8. However, since the external power supply module 9 of the conventional electronic apparatus 8 is a separate accessory, inconveniences arise when a user brings the electronic apparatus 8 when going on a trip. Particularly, the separate external power supply module 9 increases the bulk of the electronic apparatus 8, and can be easily misplaced.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an external power supply module that is adapted to be disposed in a portable electronic apparatus and that includes a heat-dissipating unit.
According to the present invention, an external power supply module comprises a module case adapted to be disposed in a portable electronic apparatus, an adapter circuit disposed in the module case and adapted to convert AC power to DC power that is to be supplied to the portable electronic apparatus, a set of contacts provided on the module case and adapted to establish electrical connection between the adapter circuit and the portable electronic apparatus, and a heat-dissipating mounted on the module case for dissipating heat generated during operation of the adapter circuit.